Himmelsystem HF14 White Shadow
The Himmelsystem HF14 White Shadow is a vehicle in Just Cause: Hjallesund. Description "After the discovery of stealth fighters developed by western countries, Hjallesund rushed to make something able to compete in the case of an invasion or war. Workers at the Himmelsystem Design Bureau got to work on modifying CS7 Thunderhawk 4th generation jets for the job, ending up with the White Shadow in early 2018, having a completely different appearance from the Thunderhawk, although retaining the basic design cues. It is different from western fighters by being an all rounder, and much cheaper to maintain while at the same level." - In game description. Appearance It's a sleek and angular fifth generation fighter jet taking principles from the CS7 Thunderhawk such as the single engine, delta wings and canards. It has a split tail and all weaponry is stored internally, besides the cannon which is located in the right air intake. It appears to be purely based on concept art for the upcoming Flygsystem 2020 for the Swedish Air Force, with some differences here and there to fit with the Thunderhawk. Performance It is one of the most agile aircraft in the game, and the best in terms of weight distribution. It can turn at extreme rates while maintaining speed and can operate at speeds other jets would stall at. It is also one of the fastest aircraft in the game and has an incredible ability to land in small spaces such as roads or in the wilderness due to it's ruggedness. Noticeably, the canards are fully animated and rotating, making this a first for a Just Cause game. In terms of combat capability, the aircraft is unique in being undetectable by SAMs or enemy fighter jets while the weapons bay is closed, making it a fast and safe way of travel, although enemies may use unguided weapons against the player. When the weapons bay is open it's rarely a problem due to the missiles tracking reliability and range, taking out anything before they can attack or closing the doors before they gain a lock. These aircraft make for a formidable enemy as they commonly are towards the end of the game. Locations The aircraft is very hard to come across toward the start of the game, and if the player manages to hijack one they would be lucky as it's very difficult to combat them, yet grapple to them and complete a hijack. They are one of the last vehicles to be unlocked in the game. *More powerful Ilmavoimat bases. *Missions. *Extremely rare in air traffic, although commonly seen patrolling more powerful bases, Ilmavoimat or not. *A statue of one can be found at Mölnlund International Airport. Trivia *This article was made to commemorate the 1st anniversary of the Just Cause Fan Fiction Wiki and the project Just Cause Hjallesund, which both began on the same day, Hjallesund starting with the SAAS HI-14 Maverick of which this article name references, along with the vehicle type. *It's made by Himmelsystem. Gallery Top fighter.jpg|Top view Category:Content Category:Vehicles Category:Fighter Aircraft Category:Fixed Wing Aircraft Category:Just Cause: Hjallesund Category:Fixed Wing Aircraft in Just Cause: Hjallesund Category:Military Vehicles Category:Hjallesund Military Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Himmelsystem